


The Way They Know

by Tinker_Titan



Series: General Iroh ll and Bolin drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Hot Spring Bath, Learning to metalbend, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, relationship, surpirses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how the prim and proper General Iroh and Adorable Bolin accidentally came out to the whole gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored the other night and wasn't sure about what I really wanted to do. I spent some time thinking and thought about doing a drabble or two. Should I do a drabble series? Tell me what you think after you read it, please.

1\. **Mako**

In the defense of Iroh and Bolin, they didn't think that anyone would be home on air temple island. They checked the whole temple and made sure they'd be alone for a good few hours. A few hours that they needed more than most people would think.

 

For a good few months, Iroh had been working more and more until he and Bolin rarely saw each other. He's a general for the united forces, a fire nation prince, the heir to a very desired after fortune. He had duties to uphold since his child years.

 

And Bolin has had to deal with the stress of helping with the fire ferrets and finding a new member since Korra needed to attend to other important obligations.

 

Finally, they found a weekend to spend real time together. For those months, they could only spend time lounging in bed together in tired fits of exhaustion. Lazy stroking, caresses, and slow kisses were exchanged and appreciated. The best tokens of love to be offered in times with so little energy left in their bodies.

 

In the end, they were happy to spend some alone time in the temples relaxing hot spring. It was nothing glamorous or fancy, just big enough to hold a little over four people and warm enough to burn your skin if rushing in too quickly. Perfect, romantic, and refreshing. Made of smooth rocks that never got cold to surround it. Bolin suggested it and Iroh adored it. However, making sure the islands other occupants were out of site and mind was a tricky thing to do.

 

Bolin had to make sure that Mako would be willing to take Korra somewhere fancy and Iroh talked Tenzin into covering for one of his subordinates at meeting. Pema and the children decided to spend some time exploring the better parts of the city. Mako was the hardest to convince and get out. Bolin knew that Mako was suspicious of his younger brother's persistence. But he still, thankfully, went with it in the end.

 

And that's how their night progressed. Stress-free and sensual. Alone. With no care in the world. With their clothes off and set aside for later laundry, and their bodies pressed together, Iroh's chest to Bolin's back. Bolin's bare rear  of Iroh's lap. Rough skin to soft skin. Hard to lean yet still softer.

 

It didn't take long before hands began to wander and passion started erupting. They had so much pent up, of course they needed one another. They longed for it. Sex hadn't been a part of their lives for at least two months.

 

But that was how they were found, Bolin slowly riding Iroh with his arm wrapped around his lover's neck, bringing him in for a leisurely kiss.

 

It was a long time before Bolin could let Mako out of the prison he made for him.

 

**2. Korra**

 

Korra never said she expected her friend Bolin to end up with General Iroh. In fact, she only ever said that she knew he would one day be happy with a love he'd always cherish. She just didn't expect it to be Iroh. Ever. She never had a thing against gay guys. She was down with it. Okay with it. Pro-pride. She just figured that Bolin was one hundred percent straight. It wasn't like he ever showed an interest in men while she was around him. Or maybe she didn't notice it. Either way, she didn't think the day would happen. Not even a possibility. Never even thought of it at all.

 

But it happened. And she found out about it.

 

She knew that General Iroh came to stay in Republic City for a more permanent fix. Something about moving around a lot and the city needing him here more, what with half of it in ruins and such a terrible death toll. He even bought an apartment, spacious, nice, neat.

 

As the Avatar, she was expected to keep up with Iroh's plans for the city's rebuild and salvation to a better tomorrow. So, she asked for his address in case she needed anything in regards to information of the status on what's been going on.

 

She didn't think the door was going to be unlocked. But hey, his mistake.

 

She stood in the doorway for a long time, watching her friend and her comrade make out in the kitchen before they noticed her.

 

It took a long time to wake her up from falling onto the floor.

 

  **3. Tenzin, Pema, Katara, and Chief Beifong**

 

Bolin always wanted to learn how to metalbend. Metal Bending was a hard and yet amazing feet to reach in the world of earhtbending. Most earthbenders can reach the feet of metal bending. It's taught in the Earth Kingdom and scene in the everyday life of Republic City for building, the police department, and for entertainment. It's an interestingly easy thing to learn how to do when you understand the motions and how to properly open up your senses.

 

Bolin understood how to do it, watched his lovers own earthbenders on his forces metalbend, yet still couldn't do it. He practiced, trained, and only ended up exhausting himself. More so than usual, faster than usual. It was strange.

 

Tenzin had offered to set up a meeting with Chief Beifong to see what the problem was. Even though not all earthbenders can metalbend, it still doesn't make sense for a talented earthbender like Bolin to not be able to. He should have been able to a month into his training to do so. Not retching into toilets and exhausting himself. Even Chief Beifong found it odd and slightly unusual.

 

One thought popped up, but it just wasn't possible. Such an event was far too rare.

 

When Tenzin went with Bolin and Tenzin, he offered his support, as with Pema. The four of them had high hopes, although Bolin still had his doubts. It was to be expected since his future was riding on being able to metalbend.

 

Bolin had one plan. Since the city was finally back on track and things were shaping up, Bolin decided to go with a dream that awakened within himself during the final battle against Amon. Either Bolin wanted to join the united Forces, or the police of Republic City.

 

But if he can't metalbend, then neither of those would happen.

 

Iroh gently rubbed Bolin's lower back to ease the younger's tense muscles and anxiety.

 

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure she'll figure out the problem."  Bolin nodded his head and sighed out his disagreement.

 

"But, Iroh, what if she doesn't?" Bolin whines in worry, his lover snorting.

 

"You'll do fine, I assure you." Things didn't go exactly as either had planned. Chief Beifong made good on her consent to take a look at Bolin and see what the problem the young bender faced against learning metalbending. Eight minutes into his demonstration, Bolin began to feel exhausted, as the next few minutes dragged on, it wasn't long before he fell unconscious on the floor in an unceremonious heap, his brow furrowed and his arms unconsciously protecting his stomach.

 

Iroh was the first one to reach Bolin's side, Chief Beifong second to reach his other. Her suspicions increasing. She called to Tenzin as the older male came closer, " Call for a healer, now!"

 

It only took a few short moments before Bolin was attended too and brought to the medical clinic a few streets over, in a medical car. Tenzin, Pema, Iroh, and Chief Beifong all wait in Bolin's room as he healer confirms the idea that's been swimming in the police officer's mind. Pulling her hands back away from Bolin's prone body, the middles aged waterbender speaks, "Hmm, as an earthbender, it doesn't surprise me that he lost consciousness in his condition. He should be more careful. Light work is fine, but heavy bending is strictly something to avoid. Poor dear, I'll ask someone to bring him in some tea when he wake up."

 

All faces except Chief Beifong show confusion and wariness, with a cough, Iroh asks the question the others are too fearful to ask. As he speaks, Iroh takes Bolin's hand in his, standing at his bedside,  "What condition are you meaning?"

 

The healer gives him an understanding look, "His pregnancy of course. Although rare, it isn't impossible. The same rules for pregnant females apply to pregnant males. I'll be back soon to find a healer to attend to him for regular appointments."

 

With those words, she makes her leave from the room.

 

"We're…… I'm…," With barely contained astonishment, Iroh officially falls back against one of the rooms walls, sliding to the floor. Tenzin strokes his beard, contemplative, and Pema gives the two love birds a small round of applause.

 

"Yes! I knew it!" She squeals quietly so as not to disturb Bolin.

 

In regards to their relationship, it seemed that nothing would stop surprising them and their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I run with my idea to do drabbles? For Legend Of Korra, revolving around Bolin and General Iroh ll?


End file.
